


It Started With One Video

by gaying_around



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry Allen Singing, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Singing, it started with youtube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaying_around/pseuds/gaying_around
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was innocently on Youtube when she saw a recently uploaded video of someone singing who looked very much like nerdy Barry Allen. She shows the video to Oliver, who is Barry's boyfriend, who then asks Barry about the video.</p><p>Then he admits about being part of the Warbler's. He tells all his friends about his past as Sebastian Smythe. Two days after that conversation, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel appear in Jitters and they have a conversation too.</p><p>****</p><p>Basically a fic where Barry is Sebastian and has to explain to everyone about everything. And there's (obviously) singing involved.</p><p>Inspired by FallenQueen2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7673467/chapters/17476963</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AU to Arrow/Flash because Barry and Oliver are together and Barry use to be Sebastian Smythe (Glee).
> 
> ****  
> I'm super excited to write this because Barry is Sebastian fics are my life and we need more Olivarry fics too. So I combined the two to create this utter crap. Idk how long the story will be so... Idk.

"Oh my god..." Felicity said, staring at the screen in front of her.

"Oliver," she said loudly, holding back a laugh, "Come look at this."

Oliver stopped what he was doing, looking at her in disbelief. "Is it important?" He asked her.

Felicity, laughing out loud at what was playing on the laptop screen, just said, "Just... Come here and watch this. I think you'll find it quite funny."

Oliver sighed and walked towards her so he could see the laptop. He watched the video with a look filled with confusion and humor. "What the..."

********

Barry sighed as he saw what Felicity made him watch.

He groaned, "I thought I deleted all those videos."

Felicity said, "It was posted pretty recently on Youtube by someone named _Warblers Nick and Jeff_?"

Barry groaned again, but this time it seemed fondly, "I know the. They were my friends in high school."

They; Oliver, Barry, and Felicity, watched as a younger Barry danced and sang on stage with some other boys in school uniforms to the beat of _Glad_ _You Came_. Barry, the one not on screen, had a faint blush as he watched his old Glee performance with his boyfriend and his friend.

"So," Oliver said, smirking slightly, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Never," Barry said seriously, "I wanted to put all of this-" he gestured to the laptop, "-behind me. I don't... I don't exactly like what I did in high school."

Felicity said with a small laugh, "I don't think being in a glee club is that bad."

Barry sighed and muttered to himself, "I really didn't ever want to explain this," before he said louder, "It wasn't just that... I did a lot of things I regret when I was part of that group. I regret my whole high school experience in general."

"I think everyone regrets high school," Oliver said comfortingly, "even me. Especially me."

"No I was..." Barry started to say before he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Felicity smiled shyly at him, "I kinda forgot to tell you but I told Caitlin and Cisco..."

Barry groaned, putting his head in his hands, "Guess I need to tell them too."

Oliver patted the younger boy's shoulder, trying not to laugh at his misfortune.

********

Barry looked at the right people in front of him, one of them being his boyfriend. He looked to Joe and Iris, who already knew what he was about to say. They gave him small smiles, giving him confidence. Iris took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He looked at the people in front of him, Caitlin Cisco, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver.

"So," Barry started, "You've all seen the video now, right?"

Everyone nodded so Barry continued, "So-"

But Diggle interrupted, "I read the description of the video and it said 'sung by Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Warblers of Dalton Academy'. Who's Sebastian? You told us that you sang that."

Eddie interjected, "Dalton? That's a private school... In Ohio."

The speedster looked at him, wondering how he knew that, but ignored him. "I'll explain. But no more interruptions."

Barry was quiet for a moment, daring anyone to speak. When no one did, he answered, "Diggle; I was honest when I told you that that was me singing. Eddie: Yes, Dalton is a private school in Ohio that I went to."

Oliver questioned, "Why'd you go to Ohio?"

"Let's just say, kids really did not like someone who's father was accused of murder and someone who talked about a man in the lightning that wasn't even there, according to everyone. So, the bullying got super bad and I moved with in with my uncle, Richard Smythe. He was my mother's brother, and he offered to adopted me for a while. At least, until high school was over."

"So, that's why the last name was Smythe, but why change your first name?" Felicity asked.

"With a name like Bartholomew, why wouldn't you change it?" Barry chuckled.

He went on to ask, "Anything else before I explain the rest?"

Everyone shook their head no. Barry took a deep breath, hands clenched and vibrating, before he calmed down and said, "When Richard first adopted me, we lived in Paris for a few years. It gave me time to create a new personality, one that wasn't so nerdy. I learned how to play lacrosse and when I went to Dalton, I became captain of the lacrosse team."

Cisco laughed and said fondly, "Barry, you trip over everything. How did you become captain of a sport?"

Barry knew he meant it lovingly, so he didn't feel offended. "I was like, a completely different person back then. Sebastian wasn't clumsy at all. But anyway, after a few years in Paris, we moved to Ohio, obviously, and Richard put me into Dalton because-"

Eddie finished, "Because of the no-bullying policy."

Barry cocked his head, "How do you know all this?"

Eddie almost blushed, "I looked at that school once. Just to... Just to try, I guess. But I chose not to go, instead I stayed here."

Barry nodded in understanding. "I got a roommate named Thad, who was really cool when Nick and Jeff, the guys that uploaded the video, were around. Otherwise, he was just kinda boring," Barry admitted.

"But he was a pretty good roommate. But he caught me singing under my breath one day-"

Caitlin interrupted this time, "He's really good, by the way."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this?"

Caitlin blushed, "It doesn't matter. Barry, continue."

Barry laughed at Oliver, who reeked of jealousy. "So Thad caught me singing and told Jeff and Nick. And they're all part of the Warbler's, so they made me try out and I got in."

"Okay, but you didn't really explain why you regret high school so much? You told me and Oliver you didn't like what you did, but what you've told us so far doesn't seem that bad," Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm uh... I'm getting there. So, I told you about how I created a new personality for Sebastian, right?" They nodded so he went on. "He was a really cocky, self-confident guy, that was very comfortable with his bisexuality. He was actually a major jerk that almost blinded his crush because of a joke that went too far."

Everyone, except Joe and Iris, seemed surprised by this information. "What did you do, exactly?"

"I- well, first you need to know about the New Directions. They were a rival glee club, and neither club liked each other. Oh, and by this time, I was captain of the Warbler's, so the rest of the group kinda idolized me, which I still think is weird, and basically did anything I asked." Barry blushed when he realized he was almost rambling, so he hurried to shorten his explanation.

"So the guy I use to like, Blaine, actually had a boyfriend named Kurt. Me and Lady Hummel," he didn't even realize he used the nickname until after, but he kept going, "really didn't like each other and we got in fights a lot. Me and the Warbler's went to prank him by throwing a slushie filled with rock salt on his clothes, but Blaine jumped in front of him and it got in his eyes. I felt really guilty, but I couldn't exactly show that at the time, so the Warbler's and I just left. And that's just the beginning of what else I did."

Oliver could tell that Barry felt really guilty about what he had done, so he reassured his boyfriend. "It's in the past, Barry," he said, "No one judges you for your past mistakes. And anyway, you feel bad about it so at least you're not an asshole."

Barry smiled at him. Cisco chimed in, "Yeah! You save people now, so I think you have redeemed yourself like, 20 times over!"

Barry smiled at him too, "Thanks guys."

Joe interrupted, "Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. Barry can explain more tomorrow, if he wants to."

So, everyone except Joe, Barry, and Oliver left. Right before he went to bed, Joe told them, "Behave you two. Just remember that I'm in the room next to yours and I'll be able to hear you guys if you get up to anything."

Barry turned red as Oliver laughed, "We won't, Joe. We'll be good."

Joe gave them a look before he went upstairs. Barry and Oliver following him a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this, tbh. Am I allowed to be excited by my own writing? And yes, this is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be (hopefully) a little longer. Idk how many parts there will be for this, but hopefully quite a few. I need more Warbler!Barry fics in my life.

"I hate you," Barry groaned, sipping his coffee as Oliver smiled brightly at him.

They were at Jitters, and Olivet had decided to try the Flash drink. They sat down at one of the tables, and started talking. Barry didn't realize the 3 people who were staring at him in shock.

"What?" He asked, acting innocent, "I can't get a coffee that's named after my boyfriend?"

"No!" Barry exclaimed, "It's just weird!"

"The coffee is actually really good. It does remind me of you in a way. Just because of how sugary this is."

Barry snorted, "Oh yeah, I forgot that Mr. Oliver Queen only drinks pure black coffee. Cause any amount of sugar is going to kill him."

Oliver pointed at him, grin lighting up his face, "I don't like your sarcasm."

Barry laughed. But before he could say anything else, the three people who were staring at him came up to him. "Sebastian?"

Barry whirled around, responding to the name he hadn't heard in years. "Blaine?" The speedster was shocked, it was only two days ago that Barry told everyone about Sebastian, and now Blaine was here, with Kurt and Rachel? What were the odds.

"What's up Bastian? I haven't seen you in forever? It's like you dropped off the face of the earth after high school."

Barry smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh... Yeah... I've just been kinda busy with my job and being hit by lightning and being in a coma, so I haven't really been able to keep in touch..."

"Wait... You were hit by lightning and put in a coma?" Kurt said disbelievingly.

Oliver interrupted, "Who are you, and how do you know Barry?"

Barry rolled his eyes at his over-protective boyfriend, ignoring Rachel's quiet whisper of "Oliver Queen?"

"Remember... I told you about Blaine like, two days ago."

Kurt said, faking offense, "Only my husband? I am deeply offended. I thought I'd at least be mentioned."

Barry rolled his eyes, easily slipping into his old Sebastian personality by his three, almost, friends. "Oh, don't be offended Gay Face. I did briefly mention you, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. Kurt and Sebastian had made up when he figured out that Sebastian had helped Blaine propose, so he knew that any 'insult' Sebastian said was used fondly.

Blaine exclaimed, "Are we just going to ignore that he was hit by lightning?"

"I'm fine, Killer. I am! Ask Ollie!" He said when Blaine hit him.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "That's another question I have. How do you know _Oliver_ _Queen_? You do know Santana is going to kill you for not telling her."

Oliver stood up and sat next to Barry, so the three new people could sit opposite of them.

"I met him working a case in Starling-"

Oliver said, "One you shouldn't have even been there for."

Barry went on like Oliver didn't even speak, "I helped him solve the case and I saved his life literally a day before I got hit by the lightning."

Barry then went on to explain the whole particle accelerator thing causing the lightning to hit him. But he didn't tell his friends about being the Flash, he just told them the lightning cause him to have super fast metabolism, so he needed to eat a lot.

Blaine pointed out, "You do realize I need to tell all the Warbler's and the New Directions, right? Everyone worried about you after you disappeared."

Oliver shook his head fondly, and whispered to Barry, "You have a talent of getting people who're suppose to hate you to worry about you."

Barry grinned at him, but focused on Blaine's words. "Please don't," he begged, "I'm going to get killed."

Kurt shook his head, "The Warbler's aren't that bad. They might smother you, but they won't kill you."

Barry's eyes widened, "I know that. I'm more worried about what Santana will do to me. She'll be the one to kill me."

Barry whispered so only Oliver could hear, "Forget meta humans, I'm going to be killed by Santana."

****

Barry smiled sheepishly at the girl in front of him. "Hi?"

Santana stared at him before yelling, "You were in a coma and you didn't tell me! Or anyone else? You just disappeared after high school, and didn't text me for years?"

She hit his shoulder really hard. "Ow," he complained, but she didn't care. And neither did Caitlin or Cisco, who were watching with wide eyes.

They were in the cortex of STAR labs, Santana cornering Oliver to tell him where Sebastian/Barry was.

Oliver stood behind Barry, silently laughing at his misfortune. They had already gone through this with the New Directions and the Warbler's, but Oliver thought this was the best reaction yet. Barry had already told him about telling Santana about being Barry before being Sebastian, so she didn't need to be told about that. But telling her about the coma and lightning... It was hilarious to watch.

Santana yelled at Barry for a few more minutes, almost half an hour, before she stopped to inform him, "The Warbler's are planning a reunion performance in Starling, and they told me to give you this," she pulled a card out of her pocket, "and to wear your old uniform. And you can bring your friends to watch."

"Do I even get a choice in this?" Barry asked, but he wasn't really complaining. He was itching to sing again, almost like when he was itching to run.

"Nope," Santana said, giving him an evil grin. But it changed into a watery smile as she hugged his tightly, "I missed you Meerkat. You can't just drop of the face of the Earth."

"I missed you too Sha-Queer-A. I promise I'll start texting you again."

Caitlin and Cisco looked surprised at the nickname's, but they didn't say anything. They just sat there, slightly stunned at how different Barry was acting with this new girl. Suddenly, one of the computers beeped and Cisco raced over to see what was going on. He groaned, there was a robbery that the Flash had to deal with. Apparently, there were hostages, but he didn't know how to tell Barry without telling Santana about him being the Flash.

Oliver came over to see what was going on. Cisco whispered to him while Barry and Santana were talking to each other about what had happened while Barry was gone. "What should we do? I don't think the Arrow can help with this, no offence."

Oliver didn't even pay attention, he just tried to get Barry's attention to give him a signal. Barry and Oliver had given each other signs that would indicate any Flash or Arrow business that they couldn't talk about out loud.

When Barry saw what Oliver was signaling, he said out loud, "I trust her with this, we can tell her about me."

Santana asked, "Tell me what?" Before she could even finish, Barry had changed into his Flash suit.

She just blinked at him, "Go save people, but when you come back, you're explaining."

Barry grinned at her and let Cisco explain what was happening before running off.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually so exciting for me to write. I'm so excited

"What's up?" Barry asked, flopping on his bed next to Oliver, who looked lost in thought.

"Nothing. Just... Thinking," Oliver answered.

"About...?" Barry prompted, laying down and motioning for Oliver to do the same.

"Just about this whole Sebastian thing," the vigilante answered, laying next to the speedster and gathering him into his arms.

"What do you mean?" the younger man said, "I'm sorry about not telling you, I just really hate what I did and I didn't want to tell anyone about how big of a jerk I was."

"But that's the thing! I understand not telling anyone else, but you could've told me." Oliver wasn't angry, just disappointed that his boyfriend didn't tell him. "I understand being a huge jerk in high school, and you should know that I would never judge you by your past actions. You never do for me, so why should I for you?"

Barry sighed heavily, "I just... I just wanted that all away from me. I didn't want any part of Sebastian after I finished high school. I haven't thought about telling _anyone_. I just... I just wanted him gone from my life, but that's not going to happen now."

Barry laughed humorlessly, getting distressed. Oliver recognized this and dropped the conversation.

He changed the topic, "Are you excited to sing soon? And see everyone from high school, not just Thad, Nick, and Jeff?"

Barry had briefly seen his three best friends when he explained the lightning and coma incident to them, but they told the rest of the Warbler's, so Barry didn't get a chance to see the rest of his fellow glee club members.

Barry laughed, "Yeah. You know when I go too long without running, I start getting antsy? That's what's been happening since I told you guys about Sebastian. But instead of running, it's singing."

They laid there in silence for quite a while, both of them almost asleep when Barry mumbled, "Me and Thad decided that I was going to surprise everyone by just randomly showing up. Thad's going to tell them that I can't come for some reason, so they're going to get Nick to sing, but then I'm going to come in and start singing."

Oliver mumbled, "Sounds fun."

They fell asleep soon after that.

****

"Where the hell is Sebastian?" Thad whispered to Oliver.

Oliver almost asked who, but then he remembered that Sebastian was Barry.

The secret vigilante shrugged, "He must be running late, like always."

Thad groaned, "The guy who harped on us to be on time, is running late? Ugh, of course. So, now Nick is going to sing after all. Do you know when he'll be here?"

Oliver shrugged again, "Knowing him, probably after the song."

The Warbler groaned again, "So... New plan, I guess."

****

Nick finished singing Uptown Girl. He said so it filled the giant room, filled with a bunch of people, including Barry's family and friends, and the New Directions, "It's such a tragedy that our captain, Sebastian Smythe, couldn't be here, so we're singing this next song in his honor."

"Actually," A female voice said, Santana appearing on stage in front of Nick, "I'd like to sing a song that I had sang with Sebastian. Although, it wasn't a very fun time. I had a microphone taped to the underside of my boob to get Sebastian to admit what he put into a slushie that got into our friend's eyes. So," she said, shooing the Warbler's off the stage, "If you don't mind, I'll sing the song now."

The sound of cellos filled the room as Santana added, "It was previously a duet, but since he's not here, I guess it'll be a solo."

Santana opened her mouth to start singing, but she closed it quickly when a male voice started singing instead, loud and strong.

Everyone looked to the back of the room, where the voice was coming from, and was surprised to see who was there.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I ordered a STAR Labs sweatshirt so now I'm a real fan! Jk, but I'm actually so excited for it. I like, need it now. The only sweatshirt I can find right now is my ex-boyfriend's and I don't want to wear that for obvious reasons. Thank god it's summer so I don't need a sweatshirt everyday. And I'm so glad that a lot of people are enjoying this.

Santana opened her mouth to start singing, but she closed it quickly when a male voice started singing instead, loud and strong.

Everyone looked to the back of the room, where the voice was coming from, and was surprised to see who was there.

_[Sebastian:]_

_Uh, as he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down_

_It was her doom_

_Annie are you OK?_

All of Barry's friends were surprised to see the cocky smirk on his face, but then they remembered he wasn't exactly Barry... It was Sebastian. But his friends were still surprised by how smoothly he moved, it was so different than Barry. Barry tripped on air, but it seemed like Sebastian glided. And his voice! It was something no one could've expected out of Barry's mouth.

Except, the Warbler's and the New Directions seemed to love it. The Warbler's started cheering when Sebastian started singing, and Oliver could see some of the New Directions clapping. Oliver guessed that that was how Sebastian was when he was in high school, but it was still so disorienting to see Barry act in such a different way.

Oliver was brought out of his thoughts when Santana started singing.

_[Santana:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_Annie are you OK?_

_Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_You've been hit by_

_[Santana:]_

_You've been hit by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_

_A Smooth Criminal_

The two danced around each other, surprising everyone. It seemed like they had practiced this dance and have done it before. But, Oliver remembered that Santana had said they had done it before, in an empty room though.

There was a little break where it was just the cello's playing, and Sebastian used the small amount of time to yell into the crowd, "Did you miss me? Sebastian's back!"

The Warbler's and the New Directions cheered loudly, while the rest just sat in silence. Sebastian went back to singing, voice louder than all the cheering that quieted down after he started singing again.

_[Sebastian:]_

_So they came into the outway_

_It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian and Santana:]_

_Annie are you OK?_

_Will you tell us that you're OK_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_

_You've been hit by_

_[Santana:]_

_You've been struck by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_

_A Smooth Criminal_

Now, there was a longer break for the cellos to play. And while they waited to start singing again, Santana helped Barry, who was in regular clothes, into his old Dalton uniform, causing some cheers to come from the Warbler's. Sebastian looked into the crowd and smirked while Santana started singing.

_[Santana (Sebastian):]_

_I don't know!_

_(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)_

_I don't know!_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_I don't know!_

_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_

_I don't know!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_I don't know!_

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_

_I don't know why baby!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_I don't know!_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_(Annie are you OK?)_

_Dang, gone it - Baby!_

_(Will you tell us, that you're OK)_

_Dang, gone it - Baby!_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_Dang, gone it - baby!_

_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_Dang, gone it!_

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_Dang gone it!_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_[Sebastian:]_

_You've been hit by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_

_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

Everyone started clapping and some even stood up. Two of those people being Oliver and Brittany, Santana's wife.

"Just like old times," Sebastian said to Santana, microphone still on so everyone could hear.

"Just like old times. Although, I seem to recall there were more chairs," Santana said, before bowing and going off stage to hug her wife.

Sebastian stood on stage, although he was dying to go off stage and go to Oliver. He watched as the Warbler's stood up and ran onto stage, some attacking Sebastian in hugs, others patting him on the back. Some (and by some, he meant Nick and Jeff) ruffled his hair and gave him kisses on the cheek.

Nick said, "His hair is still so soft! Even with all this grease, it's still as fluffy as ever!" His voice echoed throughout the room.

Sebastian groaned, "It's not grease, you idiot."

Nick ignored his words, "Jeff, come feel!"

Sebastian warned, "If you mess up my hair, I'm going to kill you."

Oliver was surprised by how different Barry was acting, but he had to keep reminding himself that he was going back into his Sebastian personality, so of course he was going to act different.

Sebastian went into Captain mode. "Warblers!" He commanded attention, so different from Barry.

All the Warblers huddled on stage, whispering so no one could hear. Suddenly, they all broke apart and stood in different positions on stage, while Sebastian stood up front and motioned to the people who played the music. No one could understand what he was motioning for, but apparently the music guys did, as the lights went down and music started playing.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating yesterday, I kept having panic attacks and my depression kicked my ass too, so I couldn't really write. But I am now so... Yay! Oh! And my sweatshirt it arriving today and I'm so excited!!!

Sebastian smirked at the crowd and started to sing as the rest of the Warbler's started the song up.

 _The sun goes down_  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

They fell back into their old routine, focusing around Sebastian who was falling back into the rhythm of things, a smile spreading across his face.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

 _Turn the lights out now_  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

 _The sun goes down_  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Sebastian moved around his Warbler's, his eyes finding his family and friends in the crowd, smiling brightly at the sight of them on their feet swaying to the music. Sebastian jerked his head in their direction before he spun around Thad.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

 _Turn the lights out now_  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink (drink)  
Drink it if you can (can)  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay (stay),  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

 _The sun goes down_  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

 _I'm glad you came_  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

 _The sun goes down_  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The song faded off and they stood there, chests heaving and sweat on their brows. Smiles on all their faces as the crowd bolted up to their feet, clapping and cheering for them.

When the noise died down, Nick said, "We're going to take a little break so the New Directions can sing a song or two."

There was some more cheering as the Warbler's went backstage and as the New Directions came on the stage.

Oliver was waiting backstage when Barry got there, arms crossed with an unreadable expression on his face. He smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend.

Jeff stage-whispered to Nick, "I think Sebby here is in trouble."

Nick snickered. Barry glared at them until they got the hint to go away. Soon, it was just him and Oliver.

"Uh..." Barry said intelligently.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry?" Barry tried.

"For...?" prompted Oliver.

"Uh... I don't really know what I did wrong, so can you just tell me?"

Oliver laughed, "You didn't do anything wrong. Except for being sinful up there."

Barry blushed as Oliver got closer and whispered in his ear, "You have no idea what you made me want to do to you while you were up there."

They broke apart when a new, male voice spoke, "Uh... Sebastian..."

Barry jumped, recognizing the voice. He knew who it was, and he wasn't ready to face him yet. But it seemed like he was going to have to.

Barry turned around slowly. "Hey Hunter..."

Hunter Clarington said, "I think we should talk."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier, I just got major writers block so this chapter is kinda sucky and short.

 

"What's there to say?"

"I'm sorry," Hunter tried.

"For what?" Barry snapped, startling Oliver. "For forcing us to take steroids against our will? For hurting a lot of people while you were on your little 'high'? For breaking my arm and my heart? Tell me, Hunter," Barry hissed, sounding close to tears, "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

Hunter seemed saddened by his harsh words, but at that moment, Barry didn't care.

"Sebby-" Hunter started, but was interrupted by Barry.

"No. You don't get to call me that."

Oliver put his hand on Barry's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. Barry took a deep breath and motioned for Hunter to keep going.

"I'm so sorry about everything I did. The steroids took control of me. I wasn't thinking clearly. But once I detoxed, I regretted everything I did. And I still do. Sebastian," Hunter said, almost pleadingly, "I'm so sorry."

Barry sighed and asked Oliver to give them a moment alone. Oliver agreed hesitantly, wondering if he was going to get an explanation later. But, Oliver left the room and stood outside the door. Then, he was struck with a sense of familiarity when he thought about Hunter. He didn't get a chance to think about it, before Felicity came up to him.

"Did you see the guy that went in there?" She asked him, "He looks almost exactly like my ex-boyfriend, Cooper."

Oliver thought to himself, "That's why he looks so familiar."

****

Barry comes out a few minutes later with a shit-eating grin on his face. Hunter follows him, a bright red mark on his cheek.

Barry comes up to Oliver, wrapping himself around the archer. Oliver raised his eyebrow, "Do you feel better now that you hit him?"

Barry smirked at him, "What makes you think I did anything like that?"

His boyfriend rolled his eyes fondly, "That mark on his cheek suggests that a hand hit it, and I seriously doubt he did it to himself."

Barry laughed loudly. Oliver couldn't help but give a small smile  to him.

Kurt and Rachel appeared out of no where, startling everyone in the room when Kurt said, "Sebastian, the Warbler's and New Directions are going on stage now, so you might want to go up there."

Rachel added teasingly, "Let's hope this one doesn't end in a slushie to the face, and someone ending up almost blind."

Barry felt guilt course through him, but he ignored the feeling. He told his boyfriend he'd be back in a minute and he'd explain the Hunter thing later, then followed Kurt and Rachel.

They passed Hunter, who had his hand pressed to his cheek where Barry had hit him. When Barry walked by, he gave him a small smile, letting Hunter know that he was forgiven. Maybe not completely, but it was a start.

Barry stepped onto the stage, feeling a sense of peace wash over him. God, he missed being on stage and performing. Kurt and Rachel informed him of what song they were going to sing, so he wasn't clueless.

Suddenly, the stage lit up, and voices filled the room.

 


End file.
